


I Almost Lost You

by aliythefangirl



Series: Legacies Canon Alternations [5]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Failed Coitus Interruptus, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Mutual Loss of Virginity, Unprotected Sex, Unsafe Sex, accidental creampie, magical birth control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliythefangirl/pseuds/aliythefangirl
Summary: After almost losing Landon, Hope decides life is short. So she might as well enjoy it.In between 1x13/1x14
Relationships: Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Series: Legacies Canon Alternations [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866535
Kudos: 11





	I Almost Lost You

“You died, Landon.” Hope whines as soon as they get into her room.

Landon softly kisses her.

“But I came back.” he whispers as he lets her led them onto her bed.

Their lips meet, hungry and needy, as their tongues dance.

They break for air.

Hope eagerly discards her shirt and then kisses him again.

Her hands travel down to his groin, lightly rubbing him as his hands softly grab her ass.

They break for air again and Hope eagerly discards Landon’s shirt.

“We have all time in the world, Hope. We don’t have to rush this.” He whispers

“So...you don’t want...” she stammers out, insecure.

“Oh. No, no! I do. I really do.” He replies, thinking of all times he’s jacked off to her, involving her in his sexual fantasies.

“We just...we can wait till we’re ready to take that step.” he whispers.

“What if I’m ready now?” She whispers, her rubbing becoming more urgent.

He gulps.

“I don’t exactly have anything....” he whispers out.

“Pull out.” she responds, kissing him again and gently pulling at his jean buttons.

He lets her and his soft grip on her ass leaves it. Soon, he’s pulling at her jean buttons as well.

She’s started to rock against him as well, meeting their hips together with their clothes cores.

Her hands then leave his groin. She pulls out his cock and then eagerly starts to stroke it.

He moans softly in response.

“Am...am I doing it right?” She asks and he nods.

Their jeans are then eagerly discarded on her bedroom floor as they kiss. She is in just an bra and underwear, he in his boxers.

The bra leaves soon after, joining the other clothes.

Only their underwear separates them now.

“Remember to _pull out_.” She whispers as she slides off his boxers fully before sliding off her panties.

They join the various other articles of clothing on the floor.

They are bare together as she comes near him and gently slides him inside her, hands on his back. His hands go under her arms and behind her back, holding her softly in his grip.

She is still for a second before beginning to rock herself against him. He joins.

“Hope....you feel _so good_.” He moans as he takes in her walls stretching around his member, creating a smug fit as he slowly glides in and out of her, only a inch or so as they rock together.

“How does this feel _so good_? How do you feel so damn...” she whispers into his ear, in a little moan.

“I know, I know. Baby, I know...” he moans out softly as he feels his cock enclosed in her wet and warm heat.

Short, frenzied moans and breaths fill the air of her bedroom, from both of them as they rock together.

He’s so close. Now he’s inside her, he doesn’t want to leave.

“Uhhh...” he moans as he comes, filling her with cum.

His eyes roll back in pleasure and his grip on her back is tighter.

_Damn. Fuck._

“You weren’t...” she whispered.

He knows that, he wasn’t supposed to fill her heat with his cum.

“Yeah...” he whispers, trying to softly pull away from her.

“No...what’s done is done. Stay inside me.” She whispers as they hold each other, his cock sheathed deep inside her heat.

Soon, he hardens again. His thrusts are faster and more erratic this time as he crawls back to that pleasure he experienced before. His hands travel from her back to her ass, squeezing it with a tight, gentle grip. She whimpers before sliding her hand down in between them and playing with herself.

“Yes...yes...Landon....” she moans as her head throws back in pleasure and he lets himself moan.

Soon, her walls are falling around his cock again and again.

He grunts, filling her again. This time when he moves to leave her, she whines but lets him.

He collapses onto her bed, beside her. She is still sitting, before she leaves the bed.

“Just give me a minute.” She whispers and grabs a book.

Softly, she mutters a spell before joining him on the bed.

“What was that?” He whispers

“A morning after spell. _Someone_ didn’t pull out when they were supposed to.” She whispers back as she falls back into bed with him.  
He nods, guilty.

Soon, their naked, sweaty bodies are joined together in an loving embrace.


End file.
